Someday
by death.is.the.absolute.freedom
Summary: A strange new story fer kingdom hearts R&R please


Riku and Sindra had just arrived into the town Medrid. A smile played her lips as she saw all the buildings.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "I've never been in a town this big!" She finished. Riku looked at her.

"Really?" He questioned. She nodded. They walked into a café and sat at a table. Riku kept looking at this girl sitting at a table a couple yards from them. Sindra followed his path of sight.

"You like her?" She questioned as she looked at him. He shook his head no.

"She looks familiar…" He said as he looked at Sindra. She grabbed him and walked him over to where the girl was sitting. She looked at the two of them.

"Umm this might be weird, but do you happen to know my friend?" She said and pushed Riku in front of her.

"Riku?" The girl questionably asked.

"Yes. Khia?"

"Yes. Riku! Goodness, it's been so long. I'm surprised you remembered me." Khia said as she got up from the table she was sitting at and gave Riku a hug.

"How could I forget you?" He asked with a laugh.

"I don't know. When I moved we lost all contact."

"Yeah I know. When do you move back down here?"

"This year. I asked around about you when I came down here but it was like no one knew you."

"Oh… I don't…" Riku started to say but was interrupted, "Uh hum!!!" Sindra said annoyed that she was being ignored, "Oh I'm sorry…" Riku said, "This is Sindra." He finished introducing Sindra to Khia.

"Hi. I'm Khia." Khia said as she put her hand out to Sindra for a handshake.

"Hey." Sindra said back.

"Khi!" Someone yelled as he walked up to Khia.

"Hi, Leon." Khia said as she walked over to him, gave him a kiss on the cheek and gave him a hug.

"Hi. Who's this?" Leon asked as he nodded towards Riku, only asking because he saw them hug.

"Oh this is my friend Riku…" she said. He nodded. All four of them sat and ate lunch.

"Well we should find a place to stay Riku…" Sindra said in a small shy voice as she saw that the sun was going down. He looked over at her and then out the window. He nodded in agreement.

"Well, Khia it was wonderful seeing you again, but Sindra and I must find a place to stay until morning." He said as he looked from Sindra to Khia. Khia looked at him funny.

"Why only till morning?" She questioned.

"We're heading to my hometown, Harmony." Sindra said.

"Why don't you just stay with me? My apartment isn't far from here."

"Okay, that works." Riku said.

"Good, then we can catch up on old times."

"Yeah, how about that Sindra?" Riku asks Sindra.

"That's fine with me." Sindra said back.

Khia and Riku talked most of the evening. Leon came over after a while and Sindra fell asleep on the love seat.

"So why are you two going to Harmony?" Leon asked. Riku looked at him and shrugged.

"She hasn't said much about it…" He said.

"Well maybe you two shouldn't go alone, maybe Leon and I should accompany you?" Khia asked.

"That would be great!" Riku said, Khia laughed.

"Good. How about that Leon?" Khia asked as she made her way over to where Leon was standing, "That's fine with me." Leon asked with an attitude as he walked off in to the kitchen.

"Hold on." Khia said to Riku as she walked in the kitchen after Leon.

"What is wrong with you?" Khia asked as she grabbed Leon's arm and turned him towards her.

"Nothing."

"Come on, what's wrong? You seem mad."

"You think."

"Leon don't get smart with me! I don't know what your problem is, but don't take whatever is wrong with you out on me."

"What are you saying!?" He said loud.

"I'm saying, all day you've been acting, well, p-o'ed!" She said back.

"Yeah and you act like I have no reason to be mad."

"You don't!"

"Yeah I do. We were supposed to be together all day. Just you and me no one else. But then Riku shows up and you blow me off."

"Leon I'm sorry, its just that I haven't seen him in a long time, and when…"

"No you know what, I don't want to hear it. Every time we have plans for alone time with just us, something always comes up, and I'm sick of it."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know."

As Khia and Leon argued Riku was listening in from the other room, waiting for one of them to say what he was waiting for. Every since he was little and he liked Khia, but then Khia left and Sindra came along. But seeing Khia again all the feelings came rushing back.

"Leon if you don't want to be with me, no one is forcing you. I know stuff comes up and our plans never work out, but it's not like I do it on purpose."

"Yeah, if you say so."

"So what do you want?"

"I want us to spend sometime alone together but I guess that's out of the question seeing as you made plans for us to go with lover boy and what's her face to wherever."

"Well, we don't have to go, I guess. Or we could go and when we get there spend time together it's a new place to us, well at least me, that we can explore together."

"I guess."

"Fine, whatever," Khia said mad that he wasn't willing to settle with anything she had to put up as an idea, "I haven't seen Riku in years, we have known each other forever, since we were little kids then I moved and we lost contact. Excuse me if I don't want to lose track of him again. Just go up there alright then a few days down there we can take out for us, it will be a new place, romantic for us."

"Listening to them argue?" Sindra asked in a whisper as she stepped behind Riku. He looked at her. "You like her…don't deny it." she finished with a smile. He gave a questioned look. Sindra yawned and walked back over to the love seat. She pulled her knees to her chest. Riku walked over and sat beside her.

"A little, all my feelings for her left a couple years ago but now…. I think they're back." He confessed to her. She looked down at the floor. Khia walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh, so you're up?" She asked. Sindra shook her head. Riku leaned back and closed his eyes. Sindra leaned back also, but leaned her head on his shoulder. She smiled knowing that she was right. It was nice to see that Riku liked someone.

"You two look tired." Khia said. Riku laughed.

"I suppose we are…"

"Well, there is a spare room next to my room one of you can sleep there sorry to say that the other will have to sleep here."

"I'll sleep here." Sindra volunteered.

"No, I can." Riku argued."

"No, it's fine really."

"Okay. Well I guess I'll sleep in the spare room then."

"Okay it's this way." Khia said as she walked to where the spare bedroom was.

"So you and Leon are having problems?"

"Yeah, you heard?"

"Yes."

"We have been having problems for awhile now."

"Interesting."

"Yeah, a lots been going on with me so we haven't had time for us. I don't know, and now you came and he is freaking out. I guess he doesn't want to go to Harmony, but I don't really care I don't want to lose track of you again."

"Well…"

"Yeah, what can you really say to that, huh?"

"I don't know." Riku said with a chuckle. As they got to the room, Khia opened the door.

"This is nice." Riku said as he walked in.

"Yeah, thanks. No one really stays in here."

"Oh."

"So how long have you be moving around? When we were talking before you were talking about you and Sindra have been traveling for awhile."

"Some years, and I love traveling with Sindra but I'm sick of traveling. I want to stay still for awhile."

"Well you know you are welcome to stay here anytime you want. Of course you might have to deal with Leon because he stays here sometimes, well actually quit a lot but I think once you two get use to each other you'll be fine."

"No, I don't want to make him feel threatened or anything. Not saying you are interested in me or would act as though he should feel threatened."

"Don't worry about him. We have our pet peeves but we deal with them. But lately we have been having a lot more problems. Anyways if you want to stay here, stay. You are still going to Harmony with Sindra though, right?"

"Yeah, and you and Leon are coming also correct?"

"Yes, well me at least. Hopefully him too."

"Good." Riku said with a smile. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

Sindra got up off of the love seat and grabbed her coat. She couldn't sleep now so she decided on going for a walk. She quietly closed the door behind her as to not disturb any one. She slipped on her coat and started to walk down the unfamiliar streets. A few cars and people went by, but other than that it was a quiet night. She hummed to herself and smiled as she walked under the night sky.

Leon walked into the empty living room. 'Where is everyone?' Leon thought to himself. Leon decided to sit down and watch some television. About forty minutes or so after he started watching TV he decided to go see who all was there. As he walked down the hall to where the bedroom was he saw Khia and Riku walk out of the spare bedroom.

"Khi, can I talk to you please?"

"Well, me and Riku were going…"

"For a walk, but it's fine we'll make a rain check. I'm tired anyways. Why don't you two go and talk and I'll see you guys in the morning."

"That would be great." Leon said as he grabbed Khia's hand and pulled her into her bedroom.

"What do you want?" Khia asked.

"I want to spend time with you. We're together right? I want you to act like we are." Leon said with a really seriously tone and look on his face. Riku listened but then decided to go to sleep like he said he was.

As Sindra walked down an ally she heard a small meow. She looked over and saw a kitten shivering and wet from this evening's rain. She bent down and pet it. It jumped into her arms for the warmth. It purred as she pet it. A smile spread across Sindra's lips.

"Caslyn… that's your name!" Sindra said as she leaned against the wall. She sat there for a while and then heard footsteps coming down the ally. She decided that she would get out of the alley before whoever was walking down got to her. As she walked she was thinking about what to do with the cat. She didn't want to just bring it to Khia's house and hope she would let it stay there, that would be rude, but she could try.

Leon and Khia sat on Khia's bed and talked. They haven't just got to sit and talk to each other for a while.

"I'm sorry I was acting like I was earlier. I just hate it, we can never find time for each other…"

"Well if you know it's between both of us that we haven't been spending time together why did you act as though it was all my fault? I hate it when you do that try to blame everything on me."

Leon shrugged.

"I was frustrated…" He said. They heard the front door open and close. Khia raised an eyebrow and then walked into the living room. When she did sh saw Sindra taking her coat off and holding something.

"Hi, Khia."

"Hi. Where were you? I didn't even notice you left."

"I was out taking a walk. But I was wondering I found a cat," she said as she pulled the cat out, "and I was wondering if it could stay here for tonight."

"Yes, or course. I have a cat it just stays in my room. Just give it a bath and make sure it doesn't have fleas and I'm fine with it."

"Well I already check it doesn't have fleas but where do you want me to wash it at."

"The bathtub I guess, I'm not trying to be picky I just don't want it to mess up my carpet or anything."

"No, I understand."

"Okay. But the shampoo for cats that I have is in the bathroom underneath the sink.

"Okay, thanks." Sindra went into the bathroom and started the water in the tub and as she did Khia walked in with a towel, "Here." She said as she handed Sindra the towel.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. But can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course."

"Do you and Riku go together or are you just friends?"

Sindra thought and looked at Caslyn, then looked up at her.

"We're, just friends…" Sindra said with a small smile. Khia looked at her. Sindra portrayed a smile but didn't seem happy. But it was very hard to see. Sindra placed the kitten into the water, at first Caslyn fought but then settled down. Khia walked back into her room and sat beside Leon.

"It was Sindra…"

"I guess."

"That's why you are slow, you're always guessing." Khia said with a laugh as Leon pulled her on the bed, and hugged her.

"You're funny." He said as he stared at Khia.

"What?" She asked noticing he was staring.

"Nothing."

"I'm sure. But I'm tired."

"Okay." Leon said as he let go of Khia and got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm going home tonight, I have to get clothing and stuff if I'm going with you tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Khia said as she got up and gave him a kiss then laid down on her bed.

"Night."

"Good night."

Sindra finished bathing the kitten and headed out of the bathroom. She literally ran into Riku.

"Hey Ru…" She said as she looked at him. He smiled.

"Hey Sin…" He replied. They said good night and they all went to bed.

The morning came and Sindra was the first one up. Caslyn woke her up.

"Hey…" She whispered to the purring kitten. She looked at the clock and got up. She changed and then put her stuff together. She took Caslyn in hand and went to buy some food or herself and for Caslyn. As she opened the door she heard a noise followed by a voice.

"Where you going Sin?" Riku asked. He looked tired.

"Out." She said with a mile.

"Why do you have all your stuff?"

"I don't know I'm just going to pack up so I don't have to worry about it later."

"Oh." As Sindra made her way out the door a girl walked to Khia's door, "Who are you?" The girl asked Sindra.

"Sindra." Sindra said as she walked past the girl.


End file.
